


Happy Birthday

by BrideofKyloSolo



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lingerie, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut, Strip Tease, Stripping, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideofKyloSolo/pseuds/BrideofKyloSolo
Summary: Amelia surprises Adam with a very special birthday present





	Happy Birthday

Adam groaned to himself as he climbed the stairs to his girlfriend’s, Amelia’s, studio apartment. The day seems to have dragged on and he just wanted to spend a nice quiet evening at home.  
“Babe?” he called out as he let himself in, hanging his jacket up on the coat rack. No response.  
He walked into the living area to the chair normally in the turret pushed out in front of a cleared space. A sign on the chair simply said: “sit here.” Sitting on the table next to it was Amelia’s phone linked to a speaker; a note that said “press play” sat next to it.  
Adam was confused but decided to just go with it. He sat down in the chair and pressed the play button on the screen. “#1 Crush” by Garbage started to play.  
Amelia burst out from behind the curtain separating the sleeping alcove and living area dressed in a sexy maid costume and high heels. She began to dance in a seductive manner to the music.  
Adam giggled as she turned around and shook her ass in a flirtatious way. He licked his lips as he felt himself start to get hard at Amelia’s movements.  
At the halfway mark of the song, she removed the dress to reveal a black and red striped corset and a black thong.  
“Oh fuck,” Adam breathed as he gripped the arms of the chair, the sight of his girlfriend in sexy lingerie nearly sending him over the edge.  
Amelia hid her smile at Adam’s reaction as she continued to dance; this was going way better then she had hoped for.  
As the song finished up, Amelia got on her hands and knees and crawled towards where Adam was sitting in the chair in a sultry manner, her eyes filled with lust. It took every ounce of resolve Adam possessed to not jump up and fuck her right there on the floor.  
Amelia soon reached Adam. She climbed to her knees, resting her hands on his thighs; she situated herself in between his legs on her knees, her bright red lips posed in a sultry smirk. She unbuttoned Adam’s jeans, slowly pulling down the zipper. She took Adam’s cock in her hands, her touch sending shivers up his spine. He hitched his breath as Amelia licked the underside of his erection.  
“Oh shit,” Adam moaned as she ran her tongue up the vein on his length. His eyes rolled back in bliss as he nibbled on his lower lip, his head thrown back in ecstasy.  
Amelia looked up at Adam with a look of seduction and took his entire length in her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down as she sucked Adam’s shaft, her tongue tracing the length of it as she moved.  
“Fuck,” Adam breathlessly groaned. He tightened his grip on the chair arms. Adam couldn’t remember the last time he’d gotten a blow job, especially one as great as this one; he swore he was going to blow his load any moment.  
Amelia quickened her pace, Adam’s member quivering in her mouth. Before long, a stream of semen erupted from the tip of Adam’s penis. He jerked his hips as he emptied himself into Amelia’s mouth, a deep-throated moan escaping his mouth.  
Amelia swallowed Adam’s cum, wiping her lips clean as she climbed into his lap. She straddled him, her panty covered crotch slightly rubbing his limp dick. She wrapped her arms around Adam’s neck.  
“Happy Birthday,” Amelia said with a grin and kissed Adam on the lips.  
Adam smiled. “Thanks,” he replied as he rubbed her back, his right hand cupping her ass. “Shit, I can’t believe you remembered.”  
“Of course I remembered,” Amelia said as she ran her fingers through Adam’s shoulder-length raven hair. “Besides, I wanted to do something extra special for you.”  
Adam just kissed her deeply on the lips. Amelia melted into his kiss. She raised herself slightly, moaning as she returned Adam’s kiss. She cupped Adam’s face in her hands.  
Adam felt himself get hard again as the cloth of Amelia’s panties ground against him. He hooked his thumbs under the strings on her hips and slowly pulled her panties off, his fingers grazing against her soft skin. He reached in between her legs and stroked her folds, causing a soft moan to escape from Amelia’s lips.  
Amelia’s hand travel to the hem of Adam’s shirt and pulled it over his head. She ran her fingers over Adam’s pecs and down his muscular stomach.  
“Fuck,” Adam groaned as Amelia’s fingertips brushed his hard cock, her fingers encircling it. She raised herself a little and guided the tip to her entrance. Ever so slowly, she lowered herself onto his erect dick.  
“Oh fuck,” she groaned as she settled, allowing herself a few moments to fully adjust to Adam’s massive girth. She rested her forehead on Adam’s shoulder as he rubbed her hips with his thumbs, murmuring reassurances to her.  
Once Amelia was ready, she gently rolled her hips, Adam’s slick erection sliding in and out her with ease.  
“Fuck you feel so fucking amazing,” Adam breathed.  
“Is my pussy tight?” Amelia asked.  
“Fuck yes,” Adam replied. “Fuck it’s so tight.”  
“Are you gonna cum inside me?”  
“I’m gonna cum in you so fucking hard.”  
Adam lifted Amelia up, his member still inside her. He carried her to the bed, laying her gently on it. He began to rock his hips as Amelia widened her hips, allowed him to fully fill her lady bits.  
“Harder,” she moaned as Adam increased his pace. “Oh fuck yes, that’s it. That’s it, make me come, make me come so fucking hard.”  
“I’m gonna make you come so hard.” Adam breathlessly said as he fucked her harder.  
“Oh fuck yes! Come on, tell me I’m your pretty little slut.”  
“You’re my pretty little slut,” Adam cooed at her as he banged her.  
“Am I the prettiest little slut?” Amelia asked him with sultry blue eyes.  
“The prettiest slut,” Adam replied with a smirk. “Are you gonna come for me, my pretty little slut?”  
“Yes,” Amelia replied breathlessly.  
“Are you gonna show your pretty come face?”  
Amelia nodded as her orgasm built. “I’m… I’m… OH FUCK!”  
Amelia’s eyes rolled back in her head as her body shuddered in blissful orgasm. She let out a throaty groan.  
Adam soon followed splurting a warm stream of cum inside her with a grunt. He collapsed on the bed, completely spent. He leaned over and kissed Amelia’s bare shoulder. “Fuck me that was amazing,” he said in between pants.  
Amelia just smiled and rested her head on Adam’s shoulder. “What do you say we have some pizza and I’ll give you the rest of your present after?”  
Adam just grinned in agreement. This was shaping up to be the best birthday he’s had in a long time.


End file.
